1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods of providing and conducting wagering games, and more particularly, a system and method of providing and conducting wagering on a dice game with multiple sets of dice.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a wide variety of games that are played for entertainment, for education, or for enhancing memory or brain function. Such games include video games, board games, card games, and dice games. There are many variations of dice-based casino games that have been played for several centuries. Sic-bo, tai sai, dai sui, big and small, hi-lo, grand hazard, and chuck-a-luck are all variations of dice-based games available in casinos today. Sic-bo is an ancient Chinese variation of a wager based dice game involving three dice and a plurality of betting options. Both Grand Hazard and Chuck-a-Luck are English dice games involving two dice. All casino dice games are traditionally played in the same manner involving a felt play-table with a plurality of available bets in some sort of customized design.
In operation of a typical dice game, players place chips or tokens on a betting layout located on a play table with a plurality of wager combinations, and then a croupier or dealer throws the necessary amount of dice in order to determine a winning combination. The dice are usually thrown across the play table, although cages or transparent containers holding the dice may also be used. The dice come to rest and the winning combination of numbers on the dice is displayed. Afterward, the croupier or dealer settles the various wagers placed on the play table layout in accordance with predetermined rules and wager odds and the process is repeated.
Ever since the introduction of computers, the internet, and more recently, smart phones and computer tablets, many traditional board and dice games have been converted, updated, and/or redesigned to accommodate these new platforms. Thanks to advances in the telecommunications network and the internet, users may now play these types of games on their computers, smart phones and tablet devices, and may participate in games with players from remote locations.
It is known to provide a dice game that uses four dice and a game board for four players. Each player faces on side of the board. In this board dice game, to win more money than any other player, players win money by advancing up “dollar lines” on the board in front of each player, advancing around a “Matchtrack” around the board, and placing side bets.
One disadvantage of this board dice game is that it is limited to four players. Another disadvantage of the board dice game is that it does not allow for a live dealer. Yet another disadvantage of the board dice game is that a roll of four dice disproportionally weighs the odds of winning bets in favor of the bettors rather than having wager odds in favor of the house, as is necessary in casinos. Still another disadvantage is that it takes too much time to advance around the Matchtrack and cannot be used in a live casino.
It is desirable to provide a new dice game with multiple sets of dice that can be played on a table in a live casino or electronically on-line. It is also desirable to provide a dice game with multiple sets of dice that allows for a limitless number of players. It is further desirable to provide a dice game with multiple sets of dice that allows for a dealer. It is still further desirable to provide a dice game with multiple sets of dice that allows for faster play. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a new dice game with multiple sets of dice that meets these desires.